Wake Up York!
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: After a long mission York passes out and refuses to wake up when Delta tells him to. It all ends up with Carolina inviting York to have breakfast with her. *Just put down York because I couldn't decide between Delta or Carolina as the other character*


**The beginning is York and Delta friendship and then it turns into slight York/Carolina. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

York lay flat on his stomach with his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. After the mission yesterday York didn't want to do anything but sleep, so that's what he did. He took off his armor, put on some comfortable clothes, and fell into bed. His only blanket, which was a dark grey, wrapped around his body and kept him warm as he lay there, not caring what time it was. He shifted a bit so that the blanket wasn't clumped under his ribs, because it was jabbing him a little bit and he didn't like it. He let out a content sigh and rubbed his head into his pillow before settling his movement and listening to the stillness. But this didn't last very long, much to York's disappointment.

"York," came that voice inside his head again. York winced slightly and groaned, absolutely dreading the idea of having to get out of bed. He was much to comfortable to get up. He pulled half of his pillow over his head and mumbled something about five more minutes even though he knew Delta would not comply. "York, wake up." York growled and shook his head. "You must wake up now, it is passed time." York let go of the pillow and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"I don't wanna!" he mumbled against the blankets. He could sense Delta getting a little bit frustrated with him, but only a little. It wasn't in Delta's character to get frustrated with something as simple as that. He thought he heard Delta sigh but couldn't tell as he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the blanket up a little higher. "And you can't make me, D." There was a very long silence and York relaxed a bit, happy that Delta was being quiet, but then he wondered why he was being so quiet.

"YORK!" Delta screamed. York's eyes shot open to find Delta's green hologram hovering right in front of him. York screamed in surprise and jumped in surprise, falling out of the bed and onto the ground, getting his body tangled in the blanket. He hit the ground with a loud _thud! _Delta's hologram walked over to looked at York over the edge of the bed to see his foot sticking out of the blanket and both arms stuck. York glared at him.

"What the hell did you do that for, D?" he said as he tried to untangle himself without much success beyond his right foot. Delta watched his useless efforts without the intention of helping him, he had it coming after not listening to him.

"I figured you wouldn't listen unless I scared you enough to wake you," Delta told him. "And it seems to have worked. So, untangled yourself, get your armor on, and get some breakfast before training." Delta's hologram disappeared and York rolled his eyes.

"Yes mum," he muttered as he continued to try and pry himself loose, though it didn't work out to well. He just ended up getting even more tangled. Someone knocked on the door, urgency in the beat that they did so. "Come in!" York called as he continued to try to get untangled. The door burst open and Carolina walked in, her armor on and her helmet under her arm and a look of concern in her eyes.

"I heard you scream, and came to - what the hell?" she stared at him as he tried to get out of the blanket. He gave her a really stupid smile. He yelled out in surprise as his hand came free without warning and hit him in the face. Carolina covered her mouth and laughed a little at this as she set her helmet down on the bed and knelt down by him. "Here, let me help you." She gently tugged on the blanket until she untangled him from it. He let out a sigh of relief as he stood up and stretched.

"Thanks champ," he said. Carolina shook her head in slight disbelief and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, D was trying to wake me up and I wouldn't listen, so he screamed at me and appeared right in front of my face." Carolina laughed at this and got York's amused smile in return. "Yeah, laugh it up. You weren't the one tangled up in your blanket." Carolina patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, that's funny! Especially because it's not something you'd expect Delta to do," she told him. York smiled and chuckled a little bit with a nod. "Come on, get on your armor and I'll join you at breakfast." York nodded as she walked out and quickly got his armor on with a huge grin on his face. He, in his own mind, had a date with Carolina! Delta appeared for a moment and tilted his head at York curiously, wondering at his excitement, but after York did not take the time to reply he decided it would be wise to ask later as York grabbed his helmet before running out of the room and down towards the mess hall for breakfast with Carolina.


End file.
